A Risky Situation
by rockabillycouture
Summary: Bill Hader and the guest host of SNL get frisky.


"What am I doing?" I thought to myself. I felt his hot breath on my neck and masculine hands on my hips. He is married and a father, this could ruin his life! But, how do I pass up hooking up with someone I've crushed on for so long; even since before I was famous. But I think I should start from the beginning, things didn't get this heated in an instant.

It was Friday and the cast were rehearsing the sketches for Saturday's show. Since I was hosting, I had some major parts in the majority of the sketches and this was the last one to do in dress rehearsal before it was figured what got the axe for the live show. It featured: Bill, Kristen, Fred, and I. It was supposed to be similar to the old The Zimmerman's sketch that Cheri Oteri and Chris Kattan used to do. Basically Bill and I played a horned up, slightly kinky couple, who makes the other couple (Fred and Kristen) wildly uncomfortable.

It was going really well, the dress audience was loving it (even Fred and Kristen were breaking); this one was definitely a keeper. During practice, I felt Bill get a little aroused. It was ok, I mean this was an intense sketch; with all the spanking, dirty talk, and such. I just brushed it off as biology taking over and not thinking of it in any other sort of way. When we finished up the skit, I got to go to my dressing room and do my wardrobe change. That was the last sketch of the night and it was time to relax. That's when the heat turned up.

I heard a knock at my door and just said, "Come on in, it's open". It was Bill, he wanted to come apologize for brushing his erection on me in our last sketch. I just told him it wasn't a big deal and I wasn't remotely worried about it. He took a seat next to me and I asked him if he wanted anything to drink or just to hang out, but he preceded to ask me why it didn't bother me. I told him I thought it was natural, I mean I am a woman, and that is why I was completely chill with the whole situation. But that's when he told me, "What if it wasn't just an accident, what if I honestly liked it?"

I was a little flustered and just responded with "I'm flat—". Before I could get anymore out, his lips were pressed against mine. A wave of heat flowed over me; it felt like I was melting into his kiss. I pulled back and he looked at me with surprise. "What's the problem, I thought you would want this. I read your interview in Cosmopolitan about how I was your celebrity crush". This was true and the fact that he even took the chance to read about me and my interests put me over the moon. "Bill, you're married; what would Maggie think?" Bill replied with, "She wouldn't like this at all, but she isn't going to find out. I find myself extremely attracted to you and I want to know what it's like to be with you".

How could I pass this up? The man I have drooled over for years was asking me to hook up with him! I knew it was wrong, but this may never happen again. I got up and locked the door; this was going to happen, but nobody needed to find out (or interrupt). He took that as his cue to cross the room and start kissing my neck. This is when I felt his hot breath and thought about backing out. But I've come this far and am not backing out. I helped him unbutton his plaid shirt and to no surprise he was as hairy as ever. I honestly liked it and felt a rush of butterflies through my stomach. I thought it would only makes sense if I took my dress off. I slid it off right over my head and was standing there in my lingerie.

His eyes gleamed when he looked at my toned and tan body. He ran his hands down the curves of my body and planted them firmly on my ass. It was time to get him out of those jeans. I undid his belt and pulled down his jeans to reveal his boxers. I teased him through his underwear, I wanted him to know he wasn't going to speed through this. I've fantasized about this moment too many times and I wanted to savor each and every moment. I felt his manhood throbbing in my palm and I felt myself getting wet. He took me over to my dressing room couch and sat me down. Bill unhooked my bra and looked at my breasts in delight. He grasped them and tended to each one the same. His tongue flicked over my nipple and I felt myself twitch a little.

I think he got the message from earlier, because he decided he was going to tease me. He got on his knees and spread my legs open. He planted tender, wet kisses on my inner thighs. Why did he have to do this to me? I wanted to tease him a little, but this was torture. Bill rubbed his index finger over the top of my panties. He could feel how wet I was and knew it was time to take my panties off. There I was in all my naked glory when he decided to flick his tongue over my clitoris. Ecstasy crashed over me like a wave, I was in heaven. He tended to my pussy with the most attention.

That's when he inserted a finger. Bill pumped to the rhythm of his tongue skills. I'd been eaten out before, but this was the best ever! He inserted a second finger and I let out a moan. I needed him to know that this was the best I'd ever had. I saw him look up at me and our eyes met, this was very surreal. When he inserted a third finger, I clinched up around him. But this time, I felt his wedding ring. In the back of mind I realized this could ruin his life and maybe some of his career. But at the same time, I needed and wanted this.

He pulled his fingers out before I came and told me it was his turn to receive. He took a seat and I took his boxers off. His ten inch dick popped right out and I was delighted with what I saw. I touched him on the tip of his penis and saw his chest heave. I proceeded to put the head in my mouth and took him as deep as I could. I had been thinking for years now, I would just be content if I could deep throat him and now I was. While I sucked him off, I touched myself and groaned. The vibrations of my groan must have been nice, because I could feel him throbbing in my mouth. I looked up and he had his head back, eyes shut, enjoying every last second. I wanted to make him last, so I decided to stop.

This was it, we were about to take things to the next level. He laid me down and hovered over top of me. Bill slid the back of his fingers down the side of my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair. I told him I needed him inside of me and that's when he put in the tip. I let a little moan slip from my lips. He then slid the rest of his cock inside of me and I instantly clenched up around him. He started out slow, making long, slow strokes. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and tried to meet his beat with my hips. "Bill!" I screamed. He was kissing my neck, while I whispered how bad I wanted him to make me come inside his ear. I could hear his heavy breathing and it sent a rush through my stomach. This was too sexy.

He pulled out and flipped me over on my knees. He then bent down and whispered in my ear "I wanna make you come". He slammed into me and I screamed in ecstasy. He wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled. It felt amazing! He was grunting and moaning; the sound of a man moaning makes me even hotter and I was trying to meet his thrusts. When he started to spank me, he insisted on dirty talk. This was turning into the sketch we just rehearsed. "Who's a little slut? Is it you?". "Yes Bill! Yes, I am your cock slut!" I yelled.

This was it, I was gonna explode. "Bill I am gonna fucking come, please don't stop!" That's when he reached around and started rubbing my clit. That was it for me, I cried out his name and came all over his dick. I kept feeling myself contract around him. He told me he had to come, but I told him not to pull out, I wanted to feel him come inside of me. He manage to pump out a few more thrusts and came inside of me. Moaning, he milked it for all his orgasm was worth.

He pulled out a laid beside me; both of us were covered in sweat and he kissed my forehead. He cleaned me up and cleaned off himself and proceeded to get dressed. This actually just happened and I didn't regret it. "We should do this again." He said. He buttoned his shirt, ran his hand through his hair, and winked at me. That was it, he left. Now I had to think if I should let this happen again.


End file.
